1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvement of an attachment structure for a key cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in FIG. 5 of Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 2539986 entitled xe2x80x9cArticles Container Device for Motorcycles,xe2x80x9d holder 48, leaf spring 49, cover 50, and key cylinder 51 are described. Particularly, the leaf spring 49 is a member which is fitted after the key cylinder is inserted into the cover 50 to prevent the key cylinder 51 from coming off.
An example of a leaf spring similar to the leaf spring 49 for fixing a key cylinder will now be described with reference to FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b). FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b) are diagrams for describing a conventional attachment structure of a key cylinder. FIG. 10(a) is a side view and FIG. 10(b) is a cross sectional view along the line 10xe2x80x9410 in FIG. 10(a).
FIG. 10(a) shows the structure in which an attachment hole 101 is provided on a rear fender 100. A key cylinder 102 which is for lock release to detach a seat (not shown in the drawing) is inserted into the attachment hole 101. A leaf spring 104 is hooked to a rectangular groove 103 provided on the key cylinder 102 from the inside of the rear fender 100 to thereby prevent the key cylinder 102 from coming out of the attachment hole 101. Reference numeral 105 denotes a tail lamp. An attachment 105a for attaching the tail lamp 105 to the rear fender 100 is covered by the seat.
In FIG. 10(b), the leaf spring 104 is shaped in the form of a fork, and inside ends of two spring tabs 106, 106 are inserted into the rectangular groove 103 of the key cylinder 102 along the direction of the arrow A.
However, in the FIG. 10(b), remarkable skill is required to insert a leaf spring 104 along the arrow A because the tail lamp 105 interferes with the insertion of the leaf spring, since there is insufficient working room. Accordingly, this condition results in high cost.
In addition, if the tail lamp 105 is attached after the leaf spring 104 is inserted, the assembly order is limited. The tail lamp 105 must be detached when the key cylinder 102 is attached.
Furthermore, when the key cylinder 102 is detached for maintenance, the seat must be detached and the tail lamp 105 must be detached by unscrewing a nut of the attachment 105a. Therefore, the cost of maintenance is undesirably high.
If the insertion direction of the leaf spring 104 is changed to the direction of the arrow B or arrow C in FIG. 10(b) to solve the problem, although the leaf spring 104 can be inserted easily, this structure in which the key cylinder 102 can be detached as the seat remains attached is not preferable when considering theft.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an attachment structure for a key cylinder which is easily attached and allows the assembly order to be flexible.
To achieve the above object, the present invention includes an attachment structure for a key cylinder provided with a convex portion for preventing rotation on the peripheral surface and a rectangular groove for fixing the key cylinder. The key cylinder is inserted into a hole of an attachment unit of a body and a leaf spring is hooked on the rectangular groove to prevent the key cylinder from coming out of the hole. The leaf spring is a plate having a hole into which a key cylinder is inserted, a notch into which the convex portion is inserted, and spring tabs which can be bent elastically in the insertion direction of the key cylinder formed thereon. The top end of the spring tabs is inclined with respect to the bottom of the rectangular groove before bending so that the top end is partially brought into contact with an edge of the back wall after bending.
The key cylinder can be attached easily to the body simply by inserting the key cylinder into the hole of the attachment unit. Furthermore, the leaf spring is provided previously to the hole of the attachment unit. Accordingly, when other parts are attached around the hole of the attachment unit, the key cylinder can be attached without interference, and freedom of assembly order is increased.
The top end of the spring tab is inclined with respect to the bottom face of the rectangular groove before bending so that the top end of the spring tab is partially in contact with the back wall edge after bending. The insertion depth of the top end of the spring tab can be reduced.
As a result of this action, when the key cylinder is inserted into the hole of the leaf spring, the positional change of the top end from the position before insertion of the top end of the spring tab into the rectangular groove to the position after insertion is reduced. Furthermore, the vibration in the insertion direction of the key cylinder is reduced.
Furthermore, since the position of the top end of the spring tab in the insertion direction of the key cylinder is not changed even if the leaf spring is permanently set with time, the vibration in the insertion direction does not increase. Therefore the vibration in the insertion direction of the key cylinder is reduced.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.